


Primal

by FemaleTitan91



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleTitan91/pseuds/FemaleTitan91
Summary: Lightning and Fang go to a spring while on Gran Pulse to release some built up tension away from the others. (Based during the game).





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is contained here, so this is not suited for minors or anyone that doesn't read smut. Enjoy folks! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII is the property of Square-Enix, I do not own any rights or the characters used in this fic.

The woman groaned as she was pressed against the rock wall behind her. Her raven-haired partner had a mischievous smirk that had formed on her lips before she descended on the pink-haired woman’s neck and bit down on the flesh softly. Lightning moaned and tangled her fingers in the wild tresses of hair. If she could laugh at that moment she would because she never had thought she would fuck a Pulsian woman on the world below. 

Fang continued with her ministrations on the shorter woman’s neck. Moans, along with the sound of a nearby waterfall, had filled her ears and fed her desire as she ran on pure primal instinct. She could tell that Lightning was just as turned on as much as she was, they were practically fucking each other with their eyes across the campfire earlier. Luckily nobody noticed before Fang led Lightning to a spring about a fifteen minute walk away from the camp. Anybody that would dare to follow and interrupt would potentially be murdered by two sexually frustrated women. The thought of a naked Lightning strangle someone like Snow had amused Fang, but quickly had dismissed it out of her mind as said woman melted into her. She stood up straight again and craned her head slightly to claim the other woman's lips with her own. 

The former soldier moaned into the Pulsian's mouth, their tongues tangled and danced with each other and grew more intense as their pleasure grew. They both knew they only had a short amount of time until the others would wonder where they were, and time was something that Lightning was short on indeed. The weight of the l'Cie brand on her chest weighed heavy on her heart and had been slowly exposed to the cool Pulse air. Fang had undone the belts of her coat and slowly started to unzip her brown turtleneck and revealed creamy white skin and that grotesque mark to the open air. Lightning opened her eyes and watched as Fang stared at the brand and traced the arrows that were there and could see that she was deep in thought, a saddened expression was found in those green eyes when she looked closer. 

"Only two more arrows to go," Fang said before Lightning could ask what was wrong. "There's not much time left for you and the others."

Lightning nodded and sighed. Out of all of them, Fang was the only one that wasn't doomed to a fate of becoming Cie'th, her white, static brand was evident of that fact and wondered if she and the others would kill the woman if they did transform. No, Lightning wanted to complete their Focus and survive even if it meant she was in crystal for 500 years like Fang and Vanille were. But at least then Fang would be alive and that would make Lightning happy. 

But she didn't want to talk about it, not while pinned to a wall and practically exposed for all to see.

"Fang, please let's not talk about this now." Lightning reached out and cupped Fang's cheek. "Not when we're like this."

The Pulsian nodded and lowered herself to Lightning's chest and kissed the skin that hadn't been covered by the bra she wore underneath. She felt Lightning reach down and undid her sari at the waist. Once again she stood up and helped Lightning to get her out of the complicated outfit. Once they were done and the cloth was pooled by her feet, Fang pushed Lightning's shirts off her and undid the bra clip to remove the garment. She took the sight in front of her in, the way that the moonlight reflected off white skin and the rosy pink nipples that were hardened by pleasure and the cold air around them. Lightning was one attractive woman, there was no doubt in Fang's mind about it and that woman was all hers and hers alone. They had been in Pulse for three days and only had time up until that point to steal a kiss or even had a make-out session, but with the possibly of impending death upon them, they couldn't wait any longer. Fang growled lightly and dived back in and latched onto a nipple and rolled it with her tongue and teeth. 

Lightning groaned lustfully, her head rolled back and she closed her eyes tightly. She felt Fang's hand manipulate the other one and increased the pressure that had developed in her core and in her stomach. She had a few one-night stands in the past with other women, but those encounters could never compare with what the wild-looking woman was doing to her in that moment. All she wanted in that moment was run her hands over battle-hardened skin and feel the strong muscles underneath and then let animal urges overrule and rut like fucking animals. 

Fang stumbled back as Lightning pushed herself off the wall, caused her to fall onto the ground below and the pink-haired woman straddled her. Fang was dumbfounded by the aggression that Lightning had displayed, but at the same time welcomed it as she was forced to sit up when Lightning began to remove her black top. She gasped as Lightning repeated her own actions from before and welcomed the warmth that spread further along her body from her core. She started grinding and rutted against Lightning as the other woman continued to bring forth new waves of pleasure with the mouth and hand that was playing at her nipples. 

"Fuck, Lightning!" Fang almost shouted. She didn't care if anyone heard her if they were followed, but she be damned if they stopped now. 

The Pulsian used her superior strength to her advantage and laid Lightning onto her back. While she other woman was dazed, she removed the rest of Lightning's clothing and cupped the wet heat with her hand. She ran her other hand on the toned flesh of the former soldier's stomach and felt the hard muscle underneath, before it travelled downward to play with the pink curls above the wet cunt that she continued to toy with the other hand. Fang used the hand already down there to massage the hardened bud above the glistened entrance. 

"Fang..." Lightning moaned and kneaded the muscles of Fang's shoulders with held back urgency. 

Lightning threw her head back as new waves of pleasure started to flow and the heat pooled in her stomach increased greatly. Fang was obviously no virgin, she noted as the hands that played at her clit were those of an expert. The cascade of the waterfall was far out of her mind and the only thing that she could hear was her moans and Fang's heavy breathing. What she wasn't prepared for was Fang when laid down before her and replaced her finger with her tongue. Fuck...she nearly came by that action alone and reached down to grip the braided hair in almost a vice-like grip. 

"Fuck!" Lightning groaned loudly and her blue eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. 

Fang smirked as she lapped at Lightning's clit with her tongue in circular motions. It wouldn't be long until the other woman was done, Fang could sense the end was near and she wanted to finish inside her. She gave the hardened nub one last lick before she was dragged up by Lightning and met her lips in a hot, urgent kiss. She moaned and allowed the other woman to taste herself. Lightning definitely tasted fucking amazing, it was something that even the most exotic fruits that were native to Gran Pulse couldn't compare to. A mix of sweetness and slightly tart, Fang swore that she was in some kind of heaven. She pulled away and looked down at Lightning as she positioned her fingers at the entrance to the wet heat below. There was a nod from the other woman and Fang slowly inserted two fingers into the tight passage. 

Lightning moaned and her voice went up a pitch or two at the welcome intrusion. She was tight and Fang's fingers felt fucking amazing inside of her. She gasped as those long fingers started to piston in and out of her at a steady pace. She gripped the muscled back and shoulders of her partner and pulled her down to meet in a kiss. Fang picked up the pace and was practically fucking Lightning like an animal and growled in her mouth. The vibrations turned Lightning on even more and brought her closer toward her impending climax. She knew she wasn't going to last long, Lightning hadn't been with another woman for a year before the Hanging Edge. Their lips separated and LIghtning closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"Fang...I'm close."

Green eyes peered down and observed the sight before her. Lightning's skin was glistened in sweat and her chest heaved with every laboured breath. There was no competition, this was the most beautiful sight Fang had ever seen. 

"Look at me, Lightning," Fang said softly.

Her deep voice caused the other woman to open her eyes and green met blue. 

"Come for me and let it go."

And it was with those words that Lightning's eyes rolled back and her whole body jolted upward as her back arched. She cried out with a strangled scream as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed her and fogged her mind. Her whole body shook and she trembled as Fang pulled out and rolled them over so she could hold Lightning in her arms. It took her a minute to regain her senses and lifted her head from Fang's chest. 

"That...that was amazing, Fang," Lightning managed to say shakily. 

Fang pressed a kiss to her forehead and laid back. 

"Sure you've got the energy to fuck me?" she asked mockingly. "You seem a little worn out."

Lightning smirked and reached down to rub at Fang's clit through her underwear. The friction of the fabric, she could tell, had an effect on the other woman as she bucked her lean hips. Fang was worked up from the climax she gave Lightning, that much the soldier knew and sat back to pull the last barrier between the two of them off. 

"Light, please..."

Lightning leaned back over and kissed her lover deeply and softly as she hovered over the wet heat of Fang's entrance. She pulled back after a short moment and their eyes met when Lightning pushed two fingers inside. Fang bucked up and Lightning moved inside her instantly and with a quick, steady pace. This wasn't going to last long, Lightning could tell by the way Fang was fucking against her fingers and knew she was after a quick release into oblivion. 

"Fuck, I need to come..." Fang breathed against Lightning's lips. 

Lightning exhaled deeply and moved faster and curled her fingers. She moved her thumb to the swollen clit and moved it around in circles. 

Fang was almost screaming by then and her hip movement became more erratic as she climbed closer to release. Her breathing was heavy and laboured and the heat in her core and stomach were about to explode like a volcano and overcome her with nothing but absolute pleasure. She was animalistic and any remnants of her humanity were gone and continued to meet Lightning's thrusts like she was on heat. One, two and three strokes was all that took to finally submit her to oblivion and snap the cord of tension inside her as she screamed and her deep voice echoed throughout the spring. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken away. White hot heat filled her body and her mind was fogged, her senses dulled as she lost all awareness of her surroundings. For that moment it was just her and Lightning, not even that damned waterfall could break that moment. 

Eventually Fang regained all sense of self and came down from her climax. She opened her eyes and Lightning removed her fingers and laid down on Fang's chest and held her as the other woman trembled. The two them laid there for a while and held each other and listened to the falling water of the falls nearby to sooth them. There was nothing better than what they had just shared in that spring. Lightning figured at she better find a way to complete this Focus and hope there's a short time she would have to spend in crystal so her and Fang could have plenty more opportunities to do this. 

But at that time, they both knew to live in the moment. Despite the borrowed time, Fang and Lightning were sure that they could do this a few more times before the battle that could seal their fates. The two of them continued to lay there in bliss and listened to the waterfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. It has been awhile since I've written fanfics, especially smut. :)


End file.
